You're My Imprint?
by mzhollywood100
Summary: taking place in new moon when Bella jumps off the cliffs.Bella trying desperately to figure out what has changed between her and Jacob. they end up in a compromising position... rated M for adult topics


_**You're My Imprint?**_

_**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this, because its kinda out of my comfort zones! Anyway this takes place in New Moon, when she jumps off the cliffs. Be warned that there is a sex scene at the end there! Please be reminded that a review is an opinion of CONSTURCTIVE CRITISM, not an all out bashing! **_

_**Disclaimer Notice: Stephanie Meyer owns all except plot. That is mine. With that being said, ON WITH THE SHOW! : ) **_

BPOV

"_**I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as I if were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool- feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…**_

_**And I flung myself off the cliff." **_(Twilight; New Moon, pg. 359, Stephanie Meyer)

The feeling of free falling was immediate, as I tried my hardest to ignore it. To focus on why I was doing this in the first place. I couldn't take it anymore! As soon as I decided that I would make Jacob mine, _his _voice startled me into chickening out. Knowing that somehow, someway _he _still had a hold of me. I screamed, not because I was scared of falling, I screamed because, even as I jumped off, his voice tried to coax me not to. "Please. For me" _he_ begged. Its the very reason I had to do this. I was tired of being controlled by _his_ voice inside my head, rumors were already starting about how I was catatonic. And it didn't seem to help when _he_ decided to break his silence.

As I made impact on the water, a resounding yes, ran through my head. I hoped with plummeting into the water, the voice would fade, I had finally made my decision. Jacob was the one for me. The thought brought a round of adrenaline, knowing that this was the way it was supposed to be. As I rose to the surface, I couldn't help but smile. My heart felt lighter, I finally knew my place, where I was always meant to be, by his side. As I looked back up at the cliff, I was the russet wolf, Jacob! He shook his head slightly, and I wondered if he was disappointed. I knew we were supposed to do this together, but if he only knew about the voices inside my head. He sat on the cliff face, watching me trying to keep my head above water. I watched as he phased slowly back to his human form. He smiled down at me, and I knew I was forgiven. "How's the water, Bells?"

I smiled. No one, but him called me Bells. In fact it sounded wrong coming out anybody else's mouth but his. I grinned as I answered, "Why don't you come down here, and find out!"

He smiled back at me. He took a moment to consider. When he was out of my view, I wondered if he changed his mind, and was going to meet me back at the beach. I didn't take him long to fling himself, stark naked off the cliff. I laughed as he yelled like a banshee on the way down. He sounded so free. He didn't have a worry in the world, only I knew that the world landed on his shoulders. As he jumped into the water, I unceremoniously looked at him. He was always so warm and I was always attracted to him, but something changed. I felt different. I knew that I loved him, but this was something different it was like we were in slow motion as I watched his body. He was just so big in all his goriness! He grew up like a weed but his muscles were huge! I felt like I was in a trance. I watched as he landed not five feet away from me. Something was pulling me towards him. I dunked my head under the water, wanting to watch as he surfaced. His eyes were closed, he looked as if he was in eternal bliss. God, I thought, what I wouldn't do to be that way. To finally be at peace with all the craziness that surrounds us in this unnatural world. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me, probably knowing that I was taking a gander at him. He smiled and pointed upwards, knowing I was running out of oxygen I took the hint, it was time to surface.

"Water's fine," he shouted over the crash of the waves on the cliff face.

"Aren't you glad you figured that out for yourself?" I asked.

He ignored my question as fear settled in me. A howl. I knew that sound. Something is wrong. Looking back at the cliff face now, stood Sam's wolf. He howled again as he saw me and Jake. Danger was closer than I thought. I looked at Jacob wondering what we should do, when just over his shoulder, I saw a speck of red, and knew why Sam was here. Because so was Victoria. I looked back at Jacob, or rather his wolf. He changed that fast, in water. I was looking at a true descendant of Ephraim Black. He looked at me and I could basically hear his voice, "Get out of here Bella! Go back to shore!"

I nodded my head in understanding, only we can have a conversation in complete silence. I turned for shore as Sam watched me, knowing Jake wouldn't completely leave me without protection. As soon as I hit the sand I took off for the car, knowing it wouldn't provide much protection if Victoria got out the water. When I closed and locked the truck, I saw Sam phased just long enough to tell me to go to Jake's house, I knew I would be safe there.

JPOV

I knew she was here. I could smell her before I even jumped off the cliff, the bloodsucker. When I saw that Bella was also in the water, I had no choice but to jump in after her. I didn't want to scare her, and let my body language tell her that she was swimming with a vampire. I had to act as if everything was ok.

With that I jumped off the cliff. Hoping that the parasite wouldn't be able to track me under water. Bella said that they can stay underwater for as long as they can stand. Yeah, that's what happens when your heart freezes over and you decide to become somewhat of a cannibal! I thought sarcastically. While jumping in, I tried to see if I could smell the leech. Knowing that she smelled sickeningly sweet to my senses I caught the scent about a mile out. That's how she kept escaping us! She would always jump in here, knowing we would never be able to track her down!

As I surfaced to the water, I felt weird. Different somehow. Warmer, if that were possible. The oxygen seemed to just slip right out of my grasp as I looked at Bella. She was a knock out, and I knew that this would soon become very complicated very quick as I heard the howls before she did. The pack knew the parasites game plan. It was time to end this! When Sam showed up on the cliff face, I phased so I could hear what was going on. So many things happening at once. But what startled me was the female voice running through my head.

"What is this? What the hell is going on?" she asked. I could feel her buckle in pain as the transformation took place. I could feel it now. A female has phased. I looked at Bella and she nodded, as if knowing exactly what I wanted. I felt the pull of her walking away. That's how I knew it was official. After this, I needed to get back to her, to explain. This is all such a mess!

I could feel Sam's Alpha authority voice as I wrung out in my head. "DO NOT MOVE!" he commanded the newcomer. I could already hear the confusion as she listened to his will.

I mentally shook myself, come on! Get your head in the game! The parasite is right in front of you! As I got myself together, I could see the plan forming. She hasn't seen Sam yet, as he watched Bella safely get into her car and drive away. The parasite tried to dance around me, going back to Bella's vampire lessons. This one was an escape artist. She was fast and I knew this would be the last and only shot I had at getting her.

The parasite ducked underwater and took off like a torpedo, she was trying to get back on dry land. I didn't mind, knowing that Sam was already there waiting for her. As she made it to the beach, I watched as she tried to get past Sam. I took pride in seeing my brothers form a circle around her, consisting of Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil. She wasn't going anywhere!

Sam teased and prodded her as she looked for a way out, and not finding one. She was at the end of her leash. I watched almost in slow motion as Jared jumped forward grabbing her shoulder in his mouth and tossing it aside. She tried to take her other arm and swing it at Jared's head, as Quil took the advantage and broke off her other arm. Paul and Embry took care of her legs. It was only seconds before she started to resemble a jigsaw puzzle. When there was nothing left but the head and torso left, knowing Sam would want the head to deliver the death blow, I started to pull at her torso. But Sam shook his large head as he said to me, "No. You do it, for protecting what was yours." He knew. Now if only I had the guts to tell Bella…

I nodded my head as I took the head, and crushed it between my razor sharp teeth. Not even inhaling or swallowing knowing that if I did I would have the taste in my mouth for weeks. Sam phased back to his human form and smiled. Happy that this was the last one and the threat was not hanging over our heads any longer. He grabbed the lighter out of his shredded shorts and collected the pieces of the parasite. Set the flame, and we all watched as the flames danced across each other's unmoving forms. The stress of the day taking a toll on us all. Now that all the leech problems were over, we all took a content breath of relief. Just as we all took the time to just exhale, to let the adrenaline of the day finally settle. We felt the ground shake again. That makes two people phasing in one day. "Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me! I feel like I'm dying! Am I dying?" the voice questioned, this time definitely male. But the screech form the female confirmed our fears. "Seth?", said the female.

"Leah!", said the male and Sam.

"Sam?" the girl said in a quiet whisper, recognizing his voice.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, the Clearwater's have finally phased!" Quil shouted, happily in his head, he always loved spending time with Sue and Harry.

We watched as Sam thoughts turned dark. His Leah, was now in his pack. Then we heard the female screaming! "Daddy!" she screamed in her head. Leah and Seth both watched as their father, had a heart attack in front of their very eyes. Taken by surprise that both Seth and Leah, now have the same fate we all do.

No options.

We exist to protect, find our imprints and pass the gene. An endless cycle. We could all feel her pain, as she walked up to her father and buried her face towards his body, hoping to shake him back to life. Hoping he still had a chance. We all heard the heart breaking howl she and Seth released, as Harry didn't move. Life had escaped from him.

I looked at Sam, wondering what he wanted us to do. But Sam was still to stunned to move past the face that Leah was a werewolf. With that in mind, I took my place as Beta, "Ok guys, just go to the Sue's, go talk to the family. This has got to be a hard time for them. Knowing Billy would hear all the howling, I knew he would already be on his way there. Leaving Bella back at home, by herself. With that in my I could feel it again, that pull. I had to get back to her! " I have to go take care of Bella." With that I ran home, knowing she would be waiting for me there…

BPOV

I had just made it to the edge of the driveway as Jacob walked out of the tree line. Still in wolf form. I parked and turned off the car. I just loved looking at him in his wolf form. Finding just as beautiful as he was when he didn't. the colors of his fur the same as his heart, warm. He had a woodsy, look to him, like he belonged in the forest. When he saw me looking at him he ducked his head. Wanting me to rub his head. Sometimes its really easy to just see him as a wolf instead of a human too. As I reached up to scratch his head his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Exactly like a happy dog. I laughed to myself at the analogy as he turned his head to one side asking me what I was laughing about. I shook my head not wanting to say anything.

With that I walked into the house, knowing that he would need some clothes. With that I walked into his room, looking for some clothes for him and me. I had forgotten to put a change of clothes in the truck for after I got out the water.

When I finally found something I stuck it out his window. Watching him as he took it in his mouth and walk to the tree line to go change back. It didn't take long for him to change back and slip through his window. He stood there, looking down on my 5"5 frame. I never felt more beautiful. This was just the way it was with us. All it took was for him to look at me with those alluring, black, soulful eyes for me to feel special. But this time it was different somehow. Noticing the difference, I squinted my eyes, trying to find what it was.

Then I noticed, I was too busy looking at his chest again and this time I got caught.

"Liking the view" he said smugly, grinning.

I didn't answer, knowing it would somehow come back in my face. But I could already feel my cheeks reddening under his scrutiny. Then I looked at the clothes on his bed. I still haven't changed. wanted to tease him a little I got on his bed and starting changing my shirt.

"Umm, Bells?" he asked unsure if I was really ok with stripping in front of him. The fact that we have seen each other naked more times than I wish to speak of, I was oddly comfortable with this predicament.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound confused. He looked at me, sitting on his bed with some wet shorts, and a bra. He never looked more flustered. I laughed to myself, knowing what I was doing to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stand outside while you change?" he asked unsure of himself. In this moment he really reminded of that little boy that used to follow me around when I was younger.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Its only gonna take me a second. Your ok. Besides its not like you haven't seen me naked before." I said like we did this everyday. I finished changing my shirt and looked back at him, to find him sitting on his bed now, looking determinedly at a loose string from his quilt. I smiled to myself, talk about payback!

As I looked down I realized that I was still in wet shorts. " you now your going to have to give me some shorts right?" I asked him. He looked up almost startled by my voice. Something was on his mind. "What's up?" I asked him, knowing eventually he would spill the beans.

"Two more people phased tonight," he said in a small sad voice. I know he hated listening to the people around him have a "doomed fate" as he likes to call it. So I knew it took a toll on him. He got up from the bed, handed me the shorts, and resumed his position of playing with the loose strand. He never looked more sad. I really didn't know what to do, so I just sat there and looked at him. I knew his story wasn't over, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

My mind took a turn for the worse, thinking that Victoria was still alive, still out there, planning my demise. Hearing the panic in my heartbeat he continued. "The leech is dead. Relax, Bella. Nothing is going to happen." he said so angrily, it made me regret the day I even met _him_. I often times think about what could have happened if I hadn't met _him_. How would that change what I was going through now? But now there is no point in going back. _He _is gone. I don't have to worry about him anymore. I have Jacob now. Well, at least I think I do…

"And" he continued, not noticing that I was slunk in my own head, "I have some news for you. I don't want you to freak out, ok? I just want you to know that I have no control of it and that you are still free to do as you choose," he started rambling.

I took his hand in mine, something he did when I needed to calm down. "Jake, slow down. What are you saying?"

"You're my imprint." he said in almost a whisper.

That was it! That was what was different! I could feel the smile breaking through my emotions.

"You're my imprint?" I asked hoping I didn't just hear him wrong, or that I was dreaming.

"Yes" You're my imprint." he repeated. He still reminded me of that small boy.

Without thinking about what I did next I was suddenly in his lap with my arms around his neck my face buried in his chest. "Are you serious? Why the hell did it take so long? What do we do now?"

He laughed at my eagerness but answered my question in order, "Yes, I'm serious. I don't know. And I don't know." he laughed " Your ok with this?" He asked kissing my forehead.

I was brainlessly going through this conversation, as I kissed him deeply. This was the only answer I had. Getting more comfortable with it he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. He was everywhere. His heat was all around me. I couldn't believe I used to be able to walk away from it, now I welcomed it. This was what I needed, what we needed.

Grabbing at my hair at the nape of my neck, he licked my bottom lip. Silently asking for permission. Who was I to say no? I opened my mouth for him to enter. As our tongues met in the middle, everything else fell in place. He laid back, pulling me on top of him while our tongues fought for dominance. Eventually letting him win, he rolled me over so he was on top. Pulling at my shirt, touching my waist, kneading the skin there. But I wanted more. I needed him. Moaning into his mouth I pushed my pelvis against his, looking for friction, hoping he would get the message. He let go of my mouth. "God, Bells!" he groaned as he fought to pull my shirt up. When he finally did he looked at me with new eyes.

I had nothing to be afraid of, but I hoped he knew the truth. Reading my mind, he responded, " Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can wait." He was so sweet for saying it, but I was too far gone. I wanted him… NOW!

Moaning, I wrapped my legs around his powerful waist. Soon he got the message and went back to nuzzling my neck. Wanting to see him, as much as he saw me. I all but growled in his ear, "Shirt. Off. Now."

He smiled at my wanton state, but did as I asked. He tossed it to the floor, as I let my hands explore his body. Finding every dip in his stomach with my fingertips. He pushed me down on the bed, taking the lead. I groaned as I felt him place hot, open mouth kisses falling down my breast, my stomach. Taking his time. Worshiping my body.

I was his.

There was no other way around it.

"Fuck!" I groaned as he slipped my bra off. The cold air pebbling my nipples. I tried to control my breathing, to grasp onto something. This man was going to send me over the edge! Nipping and sucking at my nipples, sounds I never knew I could make escaped my lips. "Aaaahhhh! Mmmmm! God, Jake!" was my mantra. My prayer. It was all to much! his mouth, his hand, his touch this heat. I was sweating and he hasn't even gotten to the part where I needed him the most.

Continuing his trip down, worshiping my body, he unwrapped my legs from around his waist, just long enough for him to slip my shorts and panties off. I was panting like a dog in heat, unashamed. He had me right where he wanted me.

He smiled looking down at me. Knowing exactly what I wanted but stalling. "God you look so beautiful, Bells." I groaned at his compliment and closed my eyes, hoping he would put me out of my misery soon. He chuckled knowingly. "What do you want Bells?" he asked.

He wanted me to beg. I barely knew my own name, and he wanted me to beg?

"Please!…. Jake! I need you! P-p-please!" I stuttered as he continued his ministrations on my body.

"Say it Bella!" he growled back at me.

"Ugh! Mmmmmm! Please! Fuck me! Please! Aaaaahhhhh!" I ground out to him. He smiled as he took two fingers and teasingly swiped them across my clit. "JAKE!" I was panting so loud I think my dead grandmother started turning in her grave.

Finally! He dipped his finger in me as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "God, Bella! Your so wet! Who are you wet for?" he asked rhetorically, as he pumped his fingers in and out of me slowly.

"Ah!…Ah!…Ah!…MMMMMM! You! I'm wet for you!" my head thrashed back and forth, hoping that soon this torture would end. "Fuck!…. Girl!…. Tight!… Mine!" he moaned as he dropped his head in my clit as well. Soon, his tongue replaced his fingers as he kept one hand on my breast, kneading it like dough. And the other pinching my clit. "Yesssss! Yes! Yes! Yes! Jake, Oh God! MMMMMMM!" I scream as I came and he sopped up every drop. Not letting any part of my clit go untouched. Massaging my sides, slowly bringing me down from my adrenaline high. I was still panting, trying to catch my breath. My eyes closed , not trying to break the spell he put me under. He whispered in my ear, "Ready for round two?"

I nodded my head. I was willing to work with whatever he gave me. But figuring it was my turn to return the favor, I pushed him down on the bed. He looked up surprised at me. "Its going to be a long night." I whispered in his ear. I slid down his body as he slid down mine, worshiping all the way.

When I got to his chest my tongue slipped out wickedly as I played with his nipples. Running my tongue everywhere. Claming him as mine. I bit on his nipple as he started moaning, grabbing the sheets, trying to center himself. I kissed down his happy trail. Licking and nipping at his "v" cut he was so beautiful wiggling underneath me. I slid off his shorts with his help, and found the promised land.

He. Was. Huge!

I stared at it wandering how I was going to get this accomplished. I swallowed looking at it. I licked my lips relaxed my throat and took him in my mouth. He looked down at me, as I wrapped my lips around his head.

"Fuck! Bells!" he moaned, coaxing me into going down further. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt him hit the back of my throat. My nose resting on his pubic hair. Not wanting to be anywhere else.

He grabbed my hair, wrapping it around his hand and began to bob my head up and down, he set the pace. I moaned around him, knowing the vibrations would drove him crazy. It wasn't long before I heard him screaming and howling, "Bella!…. You look so beautiful wrapped around me like that! Take it!. ..That's it!… Ungh!…. Ah!…. I'm coming!… I… god!…. BELLA!" he screamed as he came down my throat.

I sucked harder. His nectar was so sweet. He was like the eight wonder of the world. Skip food and water, he is my new protein diet!

It took him a minute to open his eyes, to catch his breath. But I knew we weren't done. I was burning again. Seeing him like that had me rubbing my clit again, looking for release. He moved my hand away, and captured my lips in his. I could still taste myself on him. It was so erotic, I almost came right there.

He looked at me and said, "Bella, that was so amazing! Thank you!" not really knowing what to say I just went back to sucking on his succulent lips, and moaning. He chucked at my response. "I want to try something," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. I was willing to do anything he told me.

With that he stood up from the bed, and I whimpered at the loss. _No! don't leave me! _He smiled, walked to his desk and pulled out a condom. I knew this was finally it.

He was going to claim me!

I smirked to myself, as if he hasn't! Biting my lip to keep from moaning at the memory of what we just did, he pulled me off the bed, walked me to the desk and bent me over it. "You might want to hang on to something." he warned I grabbed the edge of the desk as he assaulted my back with his hot mouth. Still biting my lip, hoping to quiet my breathing. When he was done with my back, he kneaded my ass like he did my breast.

He knew what he was doing.

He knew what he wanted.

He knew how to get it.

Leaning over me, he slowly inched inside me. I was already gone by the roughness of this encounter. Slowly I adjusted to his size. He was so big! I think I'm going to have a hard time walking up in the morning!

I nodded my head, telling him he could move, I was ok. I was not a virgin, but I felt like it as big as he is! Slowly he sped up. Arching my back so he could get in deeper. I never wanted him to come out again! Groaning, I listened as skin slapped against skin. I was close. Just a little more and I knew I would be falling into after sex glow. I was in my own little world. Nothing but the burning sensation he brought on, his touch, his kiss, his cock. He was mine! The thought had me mewling again.

"Jake!…I…God!….Please!…. Mmmmmmm! Big! Ah! Ah! AHHHHH!" I screamed as he brought me over the edge for the second time tonight. I didn't even feel him cum as my head traveled to subspace. I knew I had a lazy, satisfied smile on my face, as I drifted, happily off into darkness. Knowing this he was mine, and I was his imprint

END

_**A/N:OK! So how was that? This was my very first sex scene and I hoped it was everything you wished for! =] please leave me some love, and review! **_

_**Thanks! **_

_***Mz. Hollywood! 3 : )**_


End file.
